tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Fiammetta
Fiammetta is an unstable RED FemScout who was created by Youtuber TheInvertedShadow. She is the female counterpart of Armeni. Along with Spy Krueger, she is the main antagonist of the Gmod Tennis series, Berry Punch's Quest. Appearance and Personality Fiammetta appears as a RED FemScout with a white painted Flipped Trilby, a Merc's Pride Scarf as well as having what appears to be eyeshadow and numerous red marks and scars adorning her arms. Fiammetta typically has distorted facial expressions, wearing wide, menacing grins and manic looking smiles commonly. Fiammetta is a highly erratic, violent and devious individual, often going around and making the lives of others incredibly hellish for her own personal enjoyment, often trying to harm them in some way to fulfill her own pleasures. Fiammetta often has an air of insane glee on her face and is rarely seen in what one would call a typical bad mood, either being her usual cruelly happy self or in a state of shock or surprise. Powers and Abilities Similar to her male counterpart, Fiammetta's main ability is that to twist and bend reality and its laws to her will. Though opposed to Armeni, she mainly uses this power to spread misery and chaos through the TF2 Freak Universe. She is able to do almost anything she desires, no matter how implausible it seems to be, allowing her to change her own physical makeup, the world around her and others near her while also being able to summon various things from seemingly nowhere. In addition to that, Fiammetta is able to regenerate from physical injuries at a rather rapid rate, being able to survive a great deal of damage without tiring. She is able to take anything from light attacks to even semi-powerful blows, being able to bounce back from them with only some irritation. Fiammetta often carries with her a small knife, of which she uses to attack others with and generally maim with too. She has considerable skill with her knife, being able to strike opponents with a flurry of crazy and unpredictable movements. Finally, Fiammetta's final ability is that of a pain induced power boost of sorts. As Fiammetta gets more and more injured in battle, she starts to become angrier and angrier, with her power level raising in conjunction with her rage. After she has achieved the peak of her anger, Fiammetta becomes very powerful, her knife literally exploding into a bladed gauntlet on her hand as well as having her powers augmented greatly. Faults and Weaknesses While she is able to regenerate her injuries as well as stand up to many attacks without tiring, Fiammetta's pain tolerance only extents to such a point, after which she will often react to pain in an extreme sense, being unable to protect herself as well as she could. Due to yet to be explained circumstances from her childhood, Fiammetta's nether regions have been left as the one point on her body where her pain threshold and regenerative capabilities cannot protect her; something she is fully aware of. Any sort of sharp jolt or blow to that area will instantly halt her, but will also more often than not trigger her rage if the situation is right for her. It is ill advised to most people. While very unpredictable in nature, Fiammetta often gets easily distracted from her goals as a result of her unpredictability, meaning that others can either escape or plan effective methods of attack while she is not concentrating on them. While it is incredibly powerful, Fiammetta's ability to warp reality is unruly and in some cases, Fiammetta herself can be a victim to her own powers, which has the potential to cause her to lose her battle or, if the situation is dire enough, even start to risk her life. Notable Videos By the Creator of the Freak *A normal occurrence for Fiammetta *something_about_canadian_cyclops_and_world_domination.shoryuken.mp4 *Air-headed Opinions (Gmod Airlines Collab) *Fiammetta VS The Golden Sword *Treasure Preassure- Part 2 *Don't give Fiammetta vodka *Never ask Armeni for help (Gmod Cannon Calamity) *The Ballad of Scoutit- Part 7 *Berry Punch's Quest- Part 1 *Berry Punch's Quest- Part 3 * An Uncanny Nightwatch at Freddy Fazbear's By the Community Category:Female monsters Category:Scouts Category:Reality-warpers Category:Monsters made by TheInvertedShadow Category:Blade Users Category:Multi-moded Category:RED Team Category:Berserkers Category:Chaotic Neutral beings